YPC538
is the 38th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 183rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Milk writes her own version of Cinderella, and the Cures get sucked into it. Summary Komachi brings Milk a copy of the book Cinderella to encourage her writing abilities after Milk announces her desire to try to write. She decides that she will first practice by rewriting the story, and Karen agrees that this is a good idea. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee made some tea for Bloody, but sees that he isn't there. Then, out of boredom, Bunbee tried sitting in one of the VIP seats and likes how it suites him, but as usual nobody in the crowd responds to him. At Natts House, Milk was writing when she decides to make some edits. Cinderella (Nozomi) lives with her wicked stepmother (Komachi) and two sisters (Rin and Karen). Cinderella was very clumsy and her family members decided she was unworthy of bringing to the Ball so they leave her behind. On the evening of the ball, Cinderella watches the fireworks from where she is back at home and wishes for a beautiful dress so that she could attend. It was then a witch (Urara) appears and offers to use her magic to summon a dress. It takes a few tries, but she eventually gets it, and she includes a pair of glass slippers with a butterfly motif. She warns Cinderella that she can only wear this dress until midnight however, and Cinderella eagerly takes off. At the Ball, the Stepmother and sisters watch the dance when Cinderella slips. The Prince (Coco) invites her to dance with him, while another Prince (Natts) invites the stepmother to a dance. Then the witch appears, all dressed up to attend as well. As Cinderella falls again, everyone else trips as well. Suddenly, Nozomi arrives with a snack for Milk, making her lose focus. Milk doesn't seem interested though, and she leaves the room to try to find a calming place to resume work. She is joined by Bunbee, who decides to use her script to transport everyone into the story. The cures are dressed in fancy ballgowns while Coco and Natts are dressed as Prince. They seem to realize what happened, since they were sent to Pirate Hurricane, Komachi's book in the past, and turn to find Bunbee, who is also dressed up and has Milk hostage. He summons a Kowaina from the glass chandelier and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. Dream rescues Milk and they fight Bunbee until Dream is able to release her attack on the Kowaina, making them both vanish. As the clock strikes midnight everyone began to run for home, and once again, as Cinderella slips everyone else did too. The glass slipper returns everything to normal. Later, beneath the table at Natts House, Nozomi happens to find a glass slipper and recalls that the one who fits it is befitting enough to marry the Prince. She and Coco exchange glances and blush before Milk jumps into the shoe, claiming it to be her perfect fit. As the other girls resume reading the story, Nozomi chases Milk around the room out of frusration. Major Events *Like Arachnea prior, Bunbee uses his power to teleport the Cures into Milk's version of "Cinderella". Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bunbee *Kowaina Trivia *This episode mirrors SmPC39, with the pink Cure (Nozomi/Miyuki) as Cinderella, the yellow Cure (Urara/Yayoi) as the fairy godmother, and another character (Nuts/Candy) as a character not in the original Cinderella. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes